Jordan
by BARRELS - PEWDIEPIE quote
Summary: A woman named Jordan got dumped by Hercules/Greece and goes to a bar with the guys, what happens when Jordan meets America, the Germans, and the Italian twins? Read and find out. *LEMON!*


It hadn't taken long. I was tipsy before I finished my second glass. By my forth I couldn't stop giggling. And after my fifth I heard someone say that I had had enough. It think it might have been Ludwig, but almost immediately someone told him with what sounded like an Italian accent "Shut up you ass-hole!"

I turned and looked at everyone confused "What?"

Alfred got in my face and smiled stupidly, apparently he was drunk to "KEEP DRINKIN'!"

I jumped forgetting he didn't know the meaning of an inside voice.

Arthur glared at him and asked "Would you be so kind as to shut up?"

Kiku sighed and sipped some Sake. I gave him a look asking if I was OK.

He sighed again and Gilbert got in between us "What's tha look for? Smile I the awesome Prussia is here!"

I sighed and asked "Ho- How does Ludwig put up with you?"

Ludwig looked at me "I don't."

My eyes widened slightly "Oh."

The twin Italians looked at me... I think. Veneziano stared at my Left breast and Romano at my right.

I waved a hand in front of them and asked, to tipsy to be anything but blunt "Why are you staring at my breasts?"

The twin boys immediately stopped and looked at my face.

Ludwig walked over to me and handed me another dink "This might help."

I nodded a thanks and drank the shot in one gulp.

Kiku handed me his bottle of Sake and I downed it quickly. When I was done I shook my head trying to remember why I started drinking again. After a moment I remembered. That asshole Hercules dumped me cause I was 'To pretty'. I heard rain outside and all the boys groaned.

Veneziano frowned at me "It's OK, Ms. Jorden."

I looked up at him and in and instant got pissed "Fuck! You know what if he doesn't want me and can only give me that bull-shit explanation, than he can fuck himself."

Half the room looked surprised at my language. Alfred gave a woop. I turned and grabbed the beer from his hand and started drinking it myself.

It took Alfred a few seconds to realize what I had done than attempted to get it back, but I gave him a glare the would scare Ivan. Alfred backed off and I took another big gulp. I turned to Romano "You think I'm to pretty to date?"

He looked startled "I-"

I waved him off scanning over them "What about you Arthur?"

His eyes got wide and he quickly shook his head.

My face was pink as I stayed pissed "I'm gonna kill him, Fucking Hercules."

Gilbert frowned "What did tha cock-sucker do?"

I turned to him "Apparently I'm to pretty to go out with him."

All the boys' eyes widened realizing why I was so pissed.

I nodded "Exactly! What the fuck! I swear I give everyone what they need and all I get is 'Sorry your grate and all' or someone pulls some other shit like this!"

I had tears streaming down my face almost as heavily as it was raining outside.

Alfred frowned "It's cause he didn't fuck you isn't it."

I dropped my jaw "Oh. Fuck. No. You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That."

The other countries backed away from him and me. He shrugged "How long has it been since you were laid last?"

My face turned bright pink and I didn't answer. I was still a virgin.

All they boy's jaws dropped and Veneziano asked "Is Ms. Jorden still a virgin?"

I felt tears threatening to come out again and snapped "Shut it!" Lighting crashed down.

The all smiled and Prussia said "This might be funner than we thought."

Arthur shook his head "It was one thing when we thought she had done it, but this is completely different."

Alfred looped an arm around him "Come on man, look you don't even have to put it in her."

Arthur frowned "You're disgusting." than walked out.

Kiku frowned "I thought you said she was happy about this?"

Romano shook his head "No you dumb-ass. We said we would be happy about this."

Kiku shook his head "I do not think I should be taking part in this, I will take my leave if you don't mind." than walked out the door after Britain.

During this The twins had disappeared. I looked at Ludwig, Prussia, and Alfred somewhat fearfully. They all too a step foreword and I took a few back and ran into Veneziano and Romano. The grabbed my arms and quickly unbuttoned my shirt. I squeaked than snapped "Italy, Let me go!"

Once my shirt was off they quickly unfastened my bra and my breasts bounced freely.

They each got wide eyed at the sighed of them and my face was bright red. "Let go of me."

The each grabbed one breast than put their faces to them and started sucking. I whimpered quietly refusing to look at them and after a few minuted Romano gave my nibble a small nip making my squeak loudly. It was only moment's after that Veneziano did the same thing. I looked at the ground and my breath hitched.

I felt myself getting wet and whimpered again, that's when I felt them, each of the Italians had bulges coming from their pants.

I caught my breath thinking 'They cant be that big...' I quickly pleaded again "Please... Please stop..."

Ludwig walked over and lifter the front of my skirt and smirked "Ja, you say that, but you're soaked."

My face turned redder than it had been before. Ludwig looked at the others "So we agree, Who get's what?"

Alfred pointed to the twins still sucking, nipping, and they had started quickly running their tongue over my breasts and nipples "I guess they got that part?"

Gilbert gave him a look and said "Ja, dumb-ass. Ah, West I want her mouth."

Ludwig nodded "I want her ass, so tha means you," he pointed to Alfred "Get her _die Scheide_."

Alfred frowned at him for a second than said "I don't know what that it, but I get her pussy!"

Gilbert and Ludwig face palmed. I looked at them in horror.

Ludwig pulled my underwear down and went to my rear. He, with the help of the twins bent me over slightly and he inserted a single finger into my ass. I hitched a breath and let some tears fall. Gilbert walked over to me with a smirk "Why is ya crying? The awesome Prussia is here." I closed my eyes tightly, but he forcefully grabbed my chin and started kissing me. I continued crying and jumped when Ludwig put in another finger.

Alfred took his chance and got to my crotch and slowly licked my clint. I shuttered. I had the twins attached to by breasts, Ludwig pumping my ass with now three fingers, Gilbert kissing me as he pulled his pants off, and Alfred licking and lightly biting my woman hood.

And it felt good.

After a moment or two I moaned. Prussia smiled in our kiss, Ludwig pulled his finger out, and Alfred stoke his tongue inside me, making me moan again.

Ludwig pressed something against my anus lightly and Alfred stopped "You guys. Might as well get her positioned so we're all comfy."

I looked at all of them full of fear.

Veneziano and Romano frowned at me. Veneziano asked "Ms. Jorden? Are you OK?"

I didn't bother holding back my tears as Ludwig got my skirt off and Alfred lied on the floor positioned under me, between my legs. And their was nothing I could do about it.

Alfred ginned at the twins and nodded. The two looked at each other than nodded and lowered me to my knees, the tip of Alfred's dick just barely entering me. Everyone but Gilbert was on their knees. Gilbert's dick in front of my face only a few inches from my mouth, Ludwig about to enter my ass, And the twins each holding one of my breasts.

Alfred nodded "On three."

Ludwig nodded "Three."

Gilbert smirked down at me "Two."

The twins nodded "One!"

Then all at once Alfred plunged me down on his cock in my vagina and Ludwig in my anus, The twins started biting hard on my nipples, and Gilbert thrust his dick down my throat.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as well as I could. It hurt. My whole lower half couldn't move, I was deep throating someone and my nipples felt like they were going to explode.

Alfred laughed "She really was!" He popped my cherries... a small trickle of blood rand town his dick as he lifted my up and pushed me back down on it. I just cried, they took everything from me.

After a short while The pain subsided, it also helped Gil had cum in my mouth and was done for the day "I'm So Awesome that I will let you four finish." then he left.

I let out a moan and grabbed the twins heads pushing them closer to my nipples.

Ludwig grunted "Here I go."

And I let out a shrill scream "LUDWIG!" as he came inside me.

Alfred came a few minuted after earning another scream "ALFRED!"

Both of them pulled out and I saw Alfred had on a condom as I dropped to the floor.

America grinned "Hey, Italys you mind finishing up?"

They shook their heads and Alfred and Ludwig left.

They looked down at me on the ground and one of them picked my up in a hug, while the other slowly started playing with my clint. I jumped about five feet when I finally came my second time. The boys looked at me and asked "May we?"

My eyes widened for a moment before shaking my head "I don't care..."

Romano wasted no time in getting me on the ground and going deep inside me, bare. He was longer and thicker the Alfred, which was surprising. I was breathing quickly and giving the occasional moan of Romao's name. Within minutes he came an I was filled with his semen, but it didn't end there As soon as Romano pulled out Veneziano took his place making me jump with surprise. The same thing happened and when he pulled out I turned over. I was full of Italian semen and I lost my virginity during a gang bang and rape, but I didn't really mind. It wasn't long before I fell asleep right their in the middle of the bar, naked.

When I woke up I was in bed my door cracked like someone forgot to close it all the way, something I never did. And I knew it hadn't been a dream.

* * *

OK just in case you don't know these are their human names. And if you think you can tell me who Jorden represents PM or Review who/what and I'll let you choose my next theme.

**N. Italy**: Veneziano

**S. Italy**: Romano

**Germany**: Ludwig

**Prussia**: Gilbert

**America**: Alfred

**Britain**: Arthur

**Japan**: Kiku

**Greece**: Hercules

**Russia**: Ivan

**The girl**: Jorden


End file.
